Batman's Shadow
by Unimportant12
Summary: What if Danny was the first person Bruce adopted. Always hiding in the shadows, not letting any one but, the Bat family know he ever existed. Protecting, watching as Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian, come and go. Not letting any harm come to them. Becoming Batman's Shadow. Based off Batman's Sons by Dragona2- Rated T because I'm paranoid- After T.U.E.
1. Prologue

**Bruce/Batman POV**

Bruce, not quite Batman just yet, was waiting, he knew there was a drug deal going down tonight. Simple thugs, he could handle them.

Bruce or rather Batman just "clocked in" so to speak. Half past eleven too late for Bruce to be up, but Batman was just starting. He was currently on a roof watching for the thugs he knew would be there, when a voice rang out from the darkness.

"Watch out, they have been getting smarter, better, more efficient."

Br-Batman was just about ask who was there when he saw his target, forgetting about the voice and not taking any heed to it's warning, he jumped.

That was his mistake

**Danny POV**

Danny watched as Batman jumped, he could tell by his movements, that Batman _heard_ him. Now, he was wondering if he _listened _to him. He opted to stay for a little while to make sure nothing happened. After all it's not like living in an abandoned warehouse, all by his lonesome- might I add- means he has stuff to do. Might as well kill some of the time he has, while he's got the chance.

That was his mistake.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Batman was faring well- like always, I mean seriously was there ever any doubt- but he made the mistake of being too confident. He turned his back for a split second, but a split second was all they needed.

Batman heard the shot but, he never felt any pain instead there was a boy standing there. With dark raven hair and eyes as, if not bluer than, his own! Pain marred the boy's- who couldn't be older than 15- features before being replaced with a blank look, as if he didn't just get shot, and was simply bored. Back straight and rigid, face showing a mere fraction of the pain he must of felt was all that showed he just got shot. What surprised Batman the most was how well he was hiding it, Batman could only tell because he's Batman! He quickly finished with the thugs, then headed over to the obsidian haired boy, who was now sitting on the ground, inspecting his shoulder like it happens everyday.

Before the older man could say anything the boy said in a soft, tenor but slightly hoarse voice, as if from disuse "I told you to watch out" he said it in an almost scolding tone! Scolding the Batman, no one can scold the Batman, well except for Alfred. Anyway,

"ah, so you were the one on the roof" Batman replied

"There's the great detective, we all know and fear!" the blue eyed boy said in a slightly sarcastic voice "well, everyone except for me of course"

"where were you shot?" Batman asked in his gruff 'batman' voice after he got over the shock of the boys bravery, which was about one second (He's the BATMAN!)

"Just my right shoulder no biggie" he said in a nonchalant tone, waving it off as if he scraped his knee

"Yeah, sure let me see it" Batman said in a tone of voice that said 'I'm-going-to-look-at-it-no-matter-what-and-you-just-try-to-stop-me'

"Fine" the boy complied in what seemed annoyance

Batman, as he was checking the shoulder, realized two things: One, the bullet is still in his shoulder. Two, he didn't know the boy's name. For that's all he was a boy, well teenager

"You have a name kid?"

"Danny" said the newly dubbed 'Danny'

Batman waited for an elaboration, when he realized he was going to get one, he lifted an eyebrow and replied with "Last name" it wasn't a question

"Don't have one"

"What do you mean you must have one" batman said in what was definitely annoyance. He didn't want to waste time looking for the kid's, excuse me, _Danny's _last name.

"Well, to be honest I have two, but they don't 'exist' anymore. Hence no last name"

Don't exist what the heck is that supposed to mean?! He was confused and no one is allowed to confuse the Batman! (Again except for Alfred. He's Alfred!) And as you all know he doesn't like being confused,(the 'he's batman' is implied, man he really milks the whole, I'm batman obey me thing doesn't he?)

"What do you mean?" Batman said in his demanding-make-the-hardest-criminals-pee-their-pants voice

"Both of the people I'm supposed to be are dead"

**Short, sorry, but if there is one thing I DEFINITELY suck at when writing stories it's the beginnings. The chapters should become longer, whether gradually or like 'BAM' I do not know. Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Bruce/Batman POV**

On the outside Batman had his normal, stoic face that showed nothing, on the inside he was interested in how 'both' of the people this boy is supposed to be are dead **(man, that sentence took me forever to write, and it still sounds wrong!)** '_I was not expecting that!' _he thought. He finished with the shoulder after realizing that he couldn't do anymore, here.

Since, he was sure that the boy needed medical attention to get the bullet out and he kinda-sorta (not that he would ever admit it in a billion years) liked the boy's bravery. He stuck out his gloved hand and helped him up, then started dragging him away to the Batmobile.

"What are- where are we going?" Danny yelled/asked

"My cave"

"WHAT!? Why?!" At this point Batman was already speeding towards the Batcave, though still being cautious as to not let the 'passenger' know where he was going. Even though the kid wasn't as annoying as everyone else, he wasn't about to let someone he barely knows, know anything about where he lived. Heck, nobody but Superman had ever been to the Cave much less upstairs. No, that was staying strictly Alfred and himself.

**Danny POV**

_I know exactly where we are going, after all I'm half ghost! And as everyday passes I get stronger, more in control. I recently developed so many powers I scare myself sometimes with how powerful I'm getting. I can shapeshift like Amorpho, I can teleport, telekinesis, my weather powers are back, I even have some healing powers, who knows how many more I can get. I think I should be able to find out an identity, even the Dark Knight. (Man, how come all rich people have to be superheroes or supervillains? Is it a requirement or something?) Though I have to admit he was the hardest, but when you have invisibility it was still pretty easy. _

As Danny was lost in thought, he didn't realize that they were already there.


	4. Chapter 3

**I forgot copy right- I only own the plot, and even that's not a lot of it. ;)**

**Alfred's POV**

Alfred was waiting, like always, for 'Master' Bruce/Batman to come back. He was quite used to his comings and goings that when Batman came speeding in he wasn't surprised. What did surprise him was the teenage boy, the teenage boy Batman was currently helping out of Bat-named vehicle. The teenage boy who Alfred assumed (Quite correctly) was injured _OH dear _he thought _I better get the medical station ready_

**Batman/Bruce's Pov**

Batman helped Danny out of the car, as he did he noticed Danny skin was uneven, as if he had a lot of scars. _That wasn't possible, right? That amount of scars should of killed him, especially a boy of this size. I'm imagining things._ Bruce didn't want to admit it but it unnerved him- not scared, definitely not worried, no never- that this boy could have been hurt so much, so often. And what's worse who did it, and why?

As Bruce helped Danny to the med bay, he wondered how he could already trust the kid enough to allow him into the Batcave, even Superman is not allowed. He was so lost in thought that, the only reason he came back to reality was the sound of Alfred clearing his throat.

He looked up and saw that his feet instinctively took him where he needed to go. He set Danny down gently, cautious of the wound on Danny's shoulder. He had been shot often enough that Bruce was surprised that the boy, who couldn't be more than 15, barely acted like it was even bothering him at all! Bruce stepped away and motioned to Alfred to start.

"He lost a bit of blood and the bullet is still in his shoulder." Bruce informed Alfred.

Alfred inspected the wound for a few minutes before he came to a conclusion, nodding his head as he did so.

"It's not deep and didn't hit anything, I just need to get the bullet out" Alfred stated

Bruce nodded and looked to the black haired, blue eyed teen who just sat there, watching

"Danny" Batman said in his gruff voice, although it wasn't nearly as gruff as normal "We've or rather Alfred has got to get the bullet out, I need you to take off your shirt"

Danny looked up, as if coming out of a daze only his mind can create or see. He hesitated, as if he knew they would react to something, and react to it badly, before taking his shirt (if you could call the bundle of black rags that) off.

Alfred gasped, and although you couldn't see it Bruce's eyes widened

**Ah cliffhangers, how I hate, but need you. **

**Sorry for how short it is and the lack of updates. Just let me tell you school, does not make me a happy camper. My english teacher had us do a book report, then 2 essays, and now wants us to write a story. I just sat there on the couch, with my laptop on fanfiction, waiting for all the other stories to get out of my brain, so I could write this one. This is as far as I got. But it's better then nothing! (Reader just stares at me with blank face, clearly saying "no it's not") Ah well, I'll try to update a longer chapter soon.**

**"Get out of my head stories, get out!"**

**Until next time- Unimportant12**


	5. Chapter 4

**Bruce POV**

_Scars. How could someone, much less a boy of his age and weight, have that many scars? THEY'RE EVERYWHERE! Even I don't have that many scars._

**No POV**

And he's right they are everywhere, on his back, chest and if they looked on his legs, they'd be there too. The worst, though were on his chest, criss-crossing over every piece of his torso, like someone thought his chest was a piece of wood needing to be carved. In some spots you could put your whole hand on his chest, and touch a least one scar. In others, you couldn't put the tip of your finger, and not touch a least five marks.

**Bruce POV**

I just stared. Alfred did too, but he didn't train himself to not let surprise over take you. Then again can you be surprised, no one, much less a fifteen year old boy should be that scared up! No one moved until Danny let out a groan, the trance was broken. Alfred picked up the scalpel and tweezers he then started toward him. Danny looked up at the noise and his eyes widened fearfully. I could tell that he was forcing himself from moving, he was petrified! I stopped Alfred, and went to him myself.

"Danny" he looked at me "calm down, he's just going to get the bullet out"

"Can I do it, please?" he asked. I was surprised-_what kind of kid wanted to take a bullet out of his own shoulder_-but I hid it well. I hesitated but nodded. I saw his tense body sag with relief. _What must of happened to the kid, to be so relieved about this. _

He put his left hand up to his right shoulder, I was confused. He hesitated and then looked up at us, as if he was wondering about something he was about to do and if he should do it. He seemed to make a decision and the next thing I knew his hand went through his arm! He pulled the bullet out and I saw the wound heal right before my eyes. Nothing but pink scar to show it was ever there.

He looked up at us, refusing to make eye contact as if he was scared of our reactions. Before I could reassure or ask questions, he started to talk.

"When I said that both the people I'm supposed to be are dead, I meant it. I'm what you call a halfa, half-a-human and half-a-ghost. Of the two people I am one is truly dead and the other went missing and was pronounced dead, and I would like to keep it that way."

He finally looked me in the eye and before I knew what I was doing, I asked him if he wanted to stay with me.


	6. Chapter 5

**Danny POV**

It's been a few weeks since I accepted the offer to stay with Bruce. I still don't know why I accepted, but I think Clockwork had something to do with it. Bruce is nice and he's always busy, but that's okay I've gotten used to being alone. I also have Alfred, he's fun to drink tea with. He's always trying to make me break the habit of cooking for myself and just ask him. I don't like to ask people to do something for me when I can do it myself, no matter how much both Alfred and Bruce insist. They both took the whole ghost thing well too! But I'm not that surprised considering one is Batman and the other is Batman's butler. I was currently sitting in my too big and too luxurious room, drawing a sketch of Alfred and Bruce talking at the dinner table. I heard a knock on the door, I could tell it was Bruce by the way he knocked.

"Come in" I said. I didn't even look up, focused solely on my drawing. I heard the door creak open the Bruce walk over. I felt him peek over my shoulder.

"That's really good" he said. I finally looked up

"Thanks, whatch ya need?"

"There's a charity event at a circus tonight, I need to go. And I thought it would be a perfect time to introduce you to the media"

"OK" I said slowly "Why do I get the feeling there's another part of this I'm not gonna like?"

"Because there is, you have to wear something nice, meaning a suit" I groaned, they were so stiff.

"Ok, when do we have to leave?"

"Not for a couple of hours"

"Can I go for a quick flight?" I asked hoping he'd say yes. He hesitated as if he was thinking about it then finally nodded.

"Thanks!" I hugged him then switched to Phantom, and phased through the roof.

"Be back in two hours!" I heard him yell after me

**hvytrdtrguibygcrdctybniongfc4ewsegiuomibgfrdedf6t7hjoikjiuygfd**

I flew for about an hour, before deciding to go back. I felt something watching, so I picked up speed. Next thing I know I felt a sharp prick in my neck. I felt myself falling. I crashed, but I couldn't keep my eyes open. I crawled under a bush, I felt the rings wash over me turning me back into Fenton-Wayne. _Help, Bruce._ Then darkness closed in on me.

**uefhfgweyfhygwteuijgnywegyfnhwbgfebrirfngygfhvberhyvuiengjhj**

**Bruce POV**

I was pacing in the living room, Alfred was staring at me worriedly. It had been three hours since Danny left, I know he heard me earlier with his ghost hearing. And I know him enough that he wouldn't disobey me like this, a few minutes maybe but not an hour. I wouldn't admit it, but I was worried, Alfred was too.

We had both grown attached to Danny, we weren't as lonely. We both started smiling more. Alfred had someone to swap stories, bake, and drink tea with. (I can't stand the stuff, much less have time for it) I got someone to train, talk to, and on occasion joke with. Oh I hadn't had someone I was completely comfortable around, since my parents died. Alfred was there, yes, but this is someone who didn't have a mentor or help to become a hero. And I respect him for that.

He doesn't come with me on patrol or anything, but he does help around the manor and the Batcave. I've asked him if he wanted to, he said he was fine working from the shadows. Alfred and I have gotten him some books and other things to help him with his studies. He's a brilliant kid, just never had time for education, then he was living on the streets. I looked at the clock two hours before we need to leave. I made up my mind, I started walking to the cave.

"Master Bruce where are you going?"

"To find Danny"

"How are you going to find him?" Alfred asked, following me.

"I'll use his tracking device"

"Since when did Master Danny have a tracking device"

"Since I gave him that glass of water"


End file.
